El amor de un organizado
by mariaazul
Summary: Percy tenía toda su vida organizada, casi toda su vida era el trabajo. Percy tenía todo organizado hasta que ella se quedo en su casa. Luna un poco alocada y nada organizada, se queda en casa de los Weasley ya que su padre tenía que trabajar fuera. ¿Molly podrá al fin cumplir su sueño de tener a todos sus hijos casados o con pareja?


**El amor de un organizado**

* * *

Percy tenía toda su vida organizada, casi toda su vida era el trabajo.

Percy tenía todo organizado hasta que ella se quedo en su casa.

Luna un poco alocada y nada organizada, se queda en casa de los Weasley ya que su padre tenía que trabajar fuera.

¿Molly podrá al fin cumplir su sueño de tener a todos sus hijos casados o con pareja?

* * *

 **Capitulo Único**

Percy se había levantado temprano como todos los días que tenía que ir a trabajar. Después de ducharse bajo para desayunar, en cuanto entro en la cocina se encontró con su madre que ya estaba preparando el desayuno.

-hola, hijo-saludo la madre al notar a su hijo entrar a la cocina.

-hola, madre-saludo Percy acercándose a ella, mientras cogía una taza de café caliente le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

-¿hoy te dan las vacaciones?-pregunto la mujer mientras dejaba una fuente de tostadas en la mesa.

-si, y hoy salgo antes de la comida, por lo tanto como aquí-dijo el chico mirando a su madre.

-¿entonces somos dos más para comer?-se pregunto la mujer pensativa, el chico la miro confundido.

-¿dos más?-pregunto el chico extrañado mirando a su madre.

-ohh, hoy viene Luna y se queda todas las vacaciones-dijo la mujer sonriendo.

El chico se quedo paralizado al escuchar lo que acababa de decir su madre.

-¿Percy?-pregunto Molly a su hijo preocupada al ver el estado en que se había quedado su hijo.

Percy salió del estado en el que estaba al escuchar a su madre llamarle, no quería que su madre se enterara de que Luna le hacía tener unos sentimientos extraños.

-¿qué? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Percy mirando a su madre confundido.

-no, nada ¿y a ti?-pregunto ella mientras se sentaba enfrente de su hijo.

-no, no me pasa nada-dijo Percy para después tomarse el café de golpe.

-¿te pasa algo con Luna?-pregunto Molly preocupada a su hijo.

-no, madre-respondió nervioso mientras se levantaba, para dejar su taza de café vacía en la encimera, luego se acerco a su madre- me tengo que ir, que llego tarde-se despidió de su madre y se fue hacia el ministerio.

Molly se quedo terminando de preparar el desayuno, a la media hora empezaron a bajar primero su marido y después el resto de sus hijos y todos juntos se pusieron a desayunar.

A las dos horas llamaron a la puerta de la Madriguera, Ginny bajo corriendo de su habitación para abrir la puerta, cuando llego la puerta la abrió y se encontró con Luna.

-hola, Lu-saludo Ginny sonriendo, mientras los demás Weasley que quedaban en la casa se acercaron a saludar a la recién llegada.

-hola-saludo Luna a todos los allí presente mientras entraba.

-¿qué tal estas?-pregunto Molly mientras la abrazaba.

-muy bien, gracias ¿y vosotros?-pregunto ella después de apartarse, para luego abrazar a los demás.

Estuvieron hablando con ella un rato hasta que Ginny y Hermione se llevaron a Luna a la habitación de la primera, Molly se fue a colocar unas cosas y los chicos se fueron a jugar al Quiddich.

* * *

 **En la habitación de Ginny:**

Estaban las tres sentadas hablando de sus cosas.

-¿entonces estas bien con Ron?-pregunto Luna mirando a Hermione.

-si-respondió Hermione sonriendo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-¿y tu Ginny?- pregunto Luna mirando esta vez a Ginny.

Esta no contesto solo sonrió contenta y rio feliz.

-Jo, que morro las dos felices con sus parejas-dijo Luna triste.

-¿y Neville?-pregunto Ginny mirando preocupada a su amiga.

-solo somos amigos, sabes que yo no siento nada más que amistad por el-dijo Luna seria mientras miraba hacia la ventana...

-¿y quién te gusta?-pregunto Hermione curiosa mientras Ginny asentía con la cabeza igual de curiosa.

-ehhh, bueno…Percy-dijo ella un poco nerviosa algo inusual en ella.

-Percy-gritaron las dos chicas juntas muy sorprendidas. Las dos después de reponerse se miraron sin saber que decir.

-ehhh, Luna…..-empezó Hermione buscando las palabras exactas de lo que quería decir, pero fue interrumpida por Luna.

-lose, lose, el nunca se fijara en mi-dijo Luna seria mientras miraba a Hermione.

-pero eso puede cambiar-soltó a Ginny después de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿dónde vas?-pregunto Hermione extrañada con lo que hacia Ginny.

-a buscar ayuda-respondió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Las dos chicas se quedaron extrañadas por lo que había dicho, pero luego de pensarlo un par de minutos se asomaron por la ventana para ver el jardín.

Las dos chicas vieron a Ginny salir de casa y dirigirse hacia donde los chicos estaban jugando al Quiddich.

-¿no se atreverá, no?-pregunto Luna asustada mientras seguía a Ginny con la vista.

-es Ginny, ¿tú qué crees?-dijo Hermione mirando por la ventana preocupada.

Las chicas siguieron mirando a Ginny que ahora estaba hablando con los chicos que asentían con la cabeza, desde la ventana a los gemelos se les veía contentos y a Harry y Ron un poco preocupados.

A los pocos minutos Ginny entro por su habitación con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿qué has hecho?-pregunto Luna nerviosa mientras las tres se volvían a sentar.

-nada solo he ido a hablar con mis hermanos y mi novio de Quiddich ¿eso es malo?, por cierto Luna mi madre te llama-dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Luna no muy convencida bajo con Molly a la cocina. Hermione que sospechaba algo, miro seria a Ginny en cuanto Luna no estuvo en la habitación.

-¿qué tramas?-pregunto Hermione mirando a Ginny como diciendo a mi no me engañas.

-e ideado un plan para que Percy y Luna estén juntos-explico Ginny sonriendo.

Las dos chicas estuvieron hablando sobre el plan que habían ideado a los pocos minutos entraron por la puerta los hermanos Weasley junto con Harry.

Fueron pasando los días y cada vez hacia mas calor, Percy estaba empezando a sospechar de sus hermanos ya que últimamente esta solo con Luna o le tocaba al lado de Luna en la mesa, y eso le hacía sospechar de sus hermanos. Al final todos sabían de plan para juntar a Percy y Luna.

Estaban a mediados de Agosto y cada vez hacia más calor.

Una parte del plan era que se quedaran solos Luna y Percy en la casa. Todos se habían levantado temprano ese día, Molly ya había organizado todo para ese día, ya que por la noche se celebraba una gran fiesta.

-bien, ¿os acordáis de todo lo que tenéis que hacer?-pregunto preocupada Molly a los dos chicos.

-si, los postres-dijo cansado Percy ya que su madre se lo llevaba repitiendo desde el día anterior.

-muy bien, Luna tu mandas ahora, ya que se que Percy no sabe nada de postres salvo comerlos-dijo Molly sonriendo a la chica, la chica asintió con la cabeza.

Percy que estaba al lado refunfuño un poco cabreado ya que no le gustaba que le sacaran as cosas que no sabía hacer, mientras sus hermanos se reían.

Dicho eso la mujer se despidió y ella junto con los demás Weasley se fueron, dejando solos a Percy y Luna.

-bueno, tendremos que empezar con ellos ya-dijo Luna viendo que la lista que le había dado Molly era muy grande, por lo tanto había muchas cosas que hacer.

-pues vamos-dijo Percy secamente mientras iba entrando en la cocina.

Se pusieron los dos a hacer los postres, al rato cuando estaban empezando a hacer el bizcocho, cuando Luna se canso de la cara de amargo que tenia Percy, cogió un poco de harina y sin que Percy se diera cuenta le echo un poco de harina en la cara y el pelo.

El chico se asusto pero luego miro medio sorprendido, medio cabreado a Luna.

-¿qué haces?-pregunto extrañado mientras se quitaba un poco de harina de la cara.

-quitarte la cara de amargado que tienes-dijo Luna riéndose, el chico sin que se diera cuenta Luna se acerco a ella y cogiendo un poco de harina sobrante se lo hecho por encima a la chica.

La chica se quedo muy sorprendida ya que no se esperaba esa reacción del chico.

Ella le respondió de la misma manera, estuvieron así un rato, para sorpresa de Luna, Percy se sorprendió ya que se estaba divirtiendo. Luna se escurrió con un huevo que había caído al suelo y estuvo a punto de caer, pero Percy fue rápido y tiro de ella hacia él, los dos se quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro, se miraron a los ojos y se quedaron un buen rato así mirándose hasta que Percy hizo algo que nunca pensó hacer. Se pego a Luna y deshizo el poco espacio que había entre ellos dos besándola, al principio con cierta torpeza ya que los dos eran nuevos en esas cosas y poco a poco el beso se torno apasionado pero con delicadeza.

Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que sus pulmones se los permitieron, cuando se separaron se quedaron mirándose con vergüenza sin saber que decir.

-ehhh,… es mejor que sigamos con los postres y limpiemos estos-dijo Percy muy nervioso.

-si, tienes razón-dijo Luna también nerviosa.

Los dos se pusieron a limpiar todo y a terminar de hacer todos los postres que les quedaban, cuando Luna saco una de las tartas del horno se quemo un poco la mano.

-ay- se quejo dejando de golpe la tarta en la encimera, Percy al oírla se acerco corriendo a ella.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado cogiéndola de la mano.

-nada, solo que me he quemado un poco los dedos-dijo Luna poniendo gesto de dolor cuando Percy le toco los dedos con cuidado.

-lo siento-soltó Percy cuando vio el gesto.

Los chicos se quedaron mirándose, otra vez sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando, cuando estuvieron a punto de volver a besarse, cuando en ese momento oyeron jaleo en el salón, se separaron rápidamente y vieron que en ese momento apareció Molly por la puerta de la cocina.

-hola chicos, ¿interrumpo algo?-pregunto al ver que estaban los dos muy cerca.

-hola, ehhh, no nada-dijeron los dos muy nerviosos mientras se separaban aun mas.

-bueno, bueno, veo que ya habéis acabado con todos los postres-dijo Molly sonriendo disimuladamente.

-sí, bueno voy a ver a Ginny-dijo Luna saliendo de la cocina.

-yo, voy a….hacer mis cosas-dijo Percy nervioso saliendo detrás de Luna.

La mujer se quedo solo y miro a su hijo sonriendo ya que si su plan funcionaba, vería a su hijo sonreír mas a menudo.

Luna subió a la habitación que compartía con Ginny y cuando entro se encontró a Ginny y a Hermione.

-hola chicas-saludo cuando entro a sus amigas, cuando entro las dos chicas solo la dejaron saludar ya que la cogieron y la llevaron a la cama para contara todo lo que había pasado ese día.

-bien, bien cuenta-dijeron las dos a la vez, Luna se sonrojo.

La chica explico todo lo que había pasado, menos lo del beso ya que eso lo dejo para el final.

-y…..-dijo Luna nerviosa mirando a sus amigas.

-¿y?- preguntaron las dos muy ansiosas.

-me beso, Percy me beso-dijo tartamudeando Luna por lo nerviosa que estaba.

-¿qué?-preguntaron sorprendidas ya que eso no se lo esperaban de él.

La chica explico todo, las otras dos escuchaban emocionadas.

Los días fueron pasando hasta que por un día por motivo de una broma de los gemelos, Percy y Luna discutieron.

Percy y Luna estaban discutiendo en casa de ella, ya que habían ido a buscar unas cuantas cosas de la chica.

-pero yo no entiendo, ¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo?, yo no fui la que te tiño el pelo-replico Luna enfadada mientras entraba en su habitación a por un vestido que le había prometido a Ginny que le daría.

-ya pero te reíste-dijo el entrando detrás de ella, ella se giro cabreada.

-ya te dije que lo siento-dijo ella acercándose a él.

-ya lo sé-dijo el también acercándose a ella.

Cuando los dos se acercaron, se quedaron a centímetros de distancia.

-¿entonces por qué estamos discutiendo?-pregunto Luna mirándole a los ojos.

-no lo sé-dijo el mirándole a los labios. Se moría de ganas de volver a besarla, recordaba perfectamente la primera y única vez que la beso y quería volver a hacerlo.

-¿cómo que…?-Luna fue interrumpida por Percy ya que este la cayo besándola.

Al principio fue un beso lento, pero según fueron pasando los segundos se volvió desesperado y apasionado, no supieron cómo pero de un momento a otro se encontraron a los pies de la cama. Rompieron el beso por la falta de oxigeno, cuando se separaron los dos se quedaron mirándose.

-te quiero-soltó Percy sincerándose de una vez con Luna mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-yo también te quiero-dijo ella sonriendo mientras le miraba con ojos soñadores.

Volvieron a juntarse en un beso apasionado y también cargado de mucho amor. A los pocos minutos empezaron a sentir como poco a poco las ropas les estorbaba. Percy tumbo con mucho cuidado a Luna sin romper en ningún momento el beso que cada vez se tornaba más apasionado, Percy le fue quitando el chaleco a la vez que sus besos fueron bajando al cuello de la chica, Luna cerró los ojos y gimió de placer.

-¿estás segura?-pregunto Percy antes de seguir quitándole la ropa.

-si-susurro Luna con una sonrisa, para luego sacar de los pantalones la camisa de él y empezar a desabrocharla.

Percy se quedo mirándola, nunca pensó en estar así con Luna, pero tampoco se imagino que desde el mismo momento en que la vio se iba a enamorar de ella.

El la acaricio la mejilla y la volvió a besar, poco a poco la ropa fue desapareciendo hasta que los dos quedaron desnudos en ningún momento dejaron ni de basarse, ni de acariciarse.

Percy rompió el beso para volver a descender por el cuello de Luna donde succiono, beso y mordió a su antojo, siguió bajando para luego besar sus hombros y bajar a sus pechos que degusto a su antojo. Luna estaba en el cielo, no paraba de gemir y de gritar de placer, Percy estaba notando que no podía mas, pero sabía que al ser la primera vez de ella iba a ser dolorosa, siguió dándola placer hasta que vio que estaba a punto de llegar a la cúspide de su placer, entonces en ese momento la penetro de una sola embestida.

Luna soltó un grito de dolor al notar cómo se rompía la barrera de su virginidad. Percy al notarlo se quedo parado dando tiempo a que Luna se acostumbrara a él, entre besos caricias la pasión volvió y Percy empezó a moverse al principio despacio, pero cuando la pasión fue en aumento, las embestidas fueron mas rápidas y profundas a ese ritmo siguieron hasta que llegaron juntos al clímax.

Percy se separo y miro a Luna preocupado.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto él mientras se ponía de lado para verla mejor.

-mejor que nunca-dijo ella sonriendo mientras intentaba que su respiración se normalizara.

Percy sonrió y se tumbo boca arriba para después atraer hacia él a Luna y juntos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 **4 años después:**

-Lu, ¿sabes donde esta mi maletín?-pregunto Percy ya vestido para irse a trabajar.

-está debajo de la mesa de tu despacho- se oyó la voz de ella desde la cocina.

Percy fue a su despacho y cogió su maletín, de allí fue a la cocina donde Luna estaba haciendo el desayuno.

-buenos días, cariño-saludo Percy mientras abrazaba a Luna por la espalda y la besaba el cuello.

-buenos días-dijo una sonriente Luna mientras se giraba y besaba a Percy en los labios.

-¿como estáis?-pregunto Percy mientras ponía una mano en la enorme tripa de 7 meses que tenia Luna.

La respuesta no vino de Luna sino del vientre, ya que el niño que ella llevaba dentro pego una patada.

-umm, veo que se ha levantado revoltoso-dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba la tripa.

-paaaapiiiii-gritaba un niño de unos 4 años que venía corriendo.

-hola pequeñín-dijo Percy mientras le cogía en brazo y lo dejaba en su trono, al lado de donde se sentaba él.

Luna se quedo mirando a su marido, desde hace tres años y vio todo lo que había cambiado, de ser un joven organizado, estricto y obsesionado con el trabajo, a un hombre un poco desorganizado, nada estricto y un poco obsesivo con su familia.


End file.
